Problem?
by Lavern Alpha Logan Rose
Summary: My name is Ashton Evelyn Averill Winter. I am 16. I still believe in Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, in addition to Jack Frost. You got a problem with that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters other than my own. If you want to use Ashton Evelyn Averill Winter, go right ahead, just list her as mine. (Although why you would want her is beyond me)**

**Authors Note: If you are reading this, THANK YOU. It means so much to me to have readers. Just let me know what you think and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas. Seriously, about 50-70% of what I write comes from my readers. That is why most of my stories never leave the ground. So please let me know what I could do with the fic. This was intended as a one-shot based off of two small plot bunnies, and what do ya know? They mated, *Sighs tiredly at fact that I have Alg 2 homework to be doing and the darned bunnies wont leave me alone* so now I have two chapters. Again, let me know what you think. *remembers something suddenly* Oh! And a special thanks to Shadow Strike-Raven for inspiring this fic. I know seems random, but I spent all night reading a fic of hers' called "1 of 5 - or - It Takes Time" and it got my ideas going again. I recommend you read this fic. All I can say about it is the elves have light sabers, and Jack is a ninja. Seriously, you should read it. And without further ado...My fanfiction!**

My name is Ashton Evelyn Averill Winter. I know, my name is a mouth full, it is better than my brother's name - Carver Julius Jackson Winter. But I'm getting off topic. My name is Ashton Evelyn Averill Winter; I am a 16-year-old girl living in beautiful Burgess Pennsylvania. I still believe in fairy tales, the ones my mom tells my little brother every night, stories about the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, The Sandman, Santa Clause, and even the winter spirit Jack Frost. I get told all the time that these are only stories, that the people in them are not real. I get told that I am too old for them. What do they know about whether they are real? Ya, I know I am sixteen, and Ya, I know I still believe in fairy tales meant for six-year olds. You got a problem with that?

I get asked a lot why I still believe. Is it because I am a child at heart? Is it because I want to hold the last precious moments of childhood before they slip away? Is it because of some silly little thing like blinking and finding a present under the tree that was not there before? No way. News flash, my family has never celebrated Christmas, or Easter, or any holiday for that matter. As a kid, I was not allowed to put my tooth under a pillow. My childhood has been rubbish; so again, no way I would keep on believing for that reason. And please, a child at heart? Not happening.

I believe because I know they are real, I don't know how or why. I just know that I do. It is like I can feel them, all around me, being a guardian to me and to my brother. Go ahead, laugh. I dare you...

* * *

**I know short chapter, I think they will get longer...*scratches head thinking* But I'm not sure. Again I remind you to PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE! WHY AM I YELLING? I GUES- *coughs twice and starts over in a clam fashion* I guess I am just excited to see what you think. If you review I will give you cookies! Thanks Again and remember- Cabaiguan. Lot of love- Alpha**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND HEEERRREEE IT IS! MY FABULOUS SECOND INSTALMENT OF THE "PROBLEM" STORY! THIS CHAPTER COMES INCLUDED WITH- *Blinks at fact that I sound like a car salesmen*...um...*Blinks again at the fact I was going to give the chapter away* Ahhh...Sorry. I have not a clue where that came from, sooo...*Looks back at text*...ya. Anyway, this is my second chapter; I had several plot bunnies stemming from the last chapter. So many that I didn't know what to do, the were everywhere, on my computer, in my science textbook (need to erase them out actually), would you believe I even have an idea written on the bottom of my shoe? Well its true, so while i try to keep those crazy plot bunnies in control, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

North sat in his office, reading through the yearly letters when one in particular caught his interest.

_To: Nickolas St North, Santoff Claussen, Northern most part of the pole_

_From: Ashton Evelyn Averill Winter, you know the address._

Curious, North opened the letter it read.

_Dear North, _

_Happy holidays. I hope you are doing well with the last-minute rush to get everything done. I have one small gift to ask of you as does my brother, but first I must say something. You know how every year how I ask for you to leave my gift at my friend Jamie's house? You must be wondering why that is, so I have decided to tell you. My family does not celebrate Christmas, or Easter, or Kwanza, or Hanukah, or any other holiday for that matter. My parents don't allow it, never have. The one time I asked them why that was, didn't go over well at all. This is why I ask you to leave my gift elsewhere. This year I am asking you to do the same for my brother, Carver Julius Jackson Winter. Can you leave his gift at Jamie's house also? I am not expecting a response, I never have. But if you could, it would make my life easer. Now on for what we want as a gift. Carver wants a new toy... an animal... preferably a winter hare...named Shawn...With a "W". (Carver is telling me all of this as I am writing it so, just go with it.) I however, would really like a new book. Well...it's not really a new book...its pretty old actually. But I was wondering if I could get a copy of Greg Hilderbrant's Favorite Fairy Tales from 1984? Is has some of my favorite stories in it. Thanks for taking the time to read this. And just so you know, even though I have grown up in a family that may not believe in you, I do. I believe in all of you, and always will. Most respectively,_

_Ashton Evelyn Averill Winter & Carver Julius Jackson Winter_

Looking up from the letter, North gave a heavy sigh. He was wondering why he always left an extra two presents at the Bennet house every year. Now he knows. _A family with out the magic of a holiday? How sad, but perhaps,_ North thinks, _I can bring the magic back_. With a smile, North began rummaging through his library till he came across the book he wanted. He then pulled out a pen, opened the cover, and began to write.

* * *

**DUUU DUUU DUUU Du DUUU DUUU DAAAAAAA! What did you think? Do you want more? Well Even if you don't I'm writing another chapter. Again too many bunnies'. So many infant I have taken to giving them names. This particular bunnies' name was Shawn. Yes, Shawn. I know I seem crazy (that's because I am) but the naming process helps me keep my ideas in order. The next chapter will be based off a bunny named Lilly...If you want to know all the names just PM me, the next four chapters are based off of Lilly, Chard, Forrest, and Harvest, in that order. There is actually a pattern to how I name my bunnies, let me know if you think you have an idea of how...*Twirls mustache evilly* As always pleas review, and remember- Cabaiguan. Lot of love- Alpha**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY ALL WHO READ THIS! This is Alpha saying that she is PSYCHED about the fact that she has received a REVIEW as well as a FAV & FALLOW for both the story and the author from one ****Winter Aster****! Also a special thanks to ****antaurilover685**** for the addition of ****_Problem? _****to there favorite story list! As promiced, this chapter is based off of my idea/bunny that I have named Lilly. If you have an idea and want it incoperated into the story please PM me or review! I will be happy to use any and all ideas that you have! Example: a friend of mine who I will call "Stevie Strider" (she picked it not me) has requested that I make this story have a slash. ****_True, _****it was not in my ideas to have any slash, but I owe her one...or...seven. I don't know, I've lost count. So this is a heads up, there will be slash. NO SMUT, and for the sake of making a point I will repeat myself, THERE WILL BE NO SMUT. This is a favor and only that, besides she was so happy when I said I would use her idea that I could'nt say no... Urg, I'm going soft... This will be fluff, because the most I am willing to change the rating is to T... The bunny has been named too, Strider has named it ****_PB & J w/k. _****That is an abreviation...Can someone guess what it stands for? *****_Hint: it incorperates two of the charicters from the movie.*_****So now once again, thank you for all who have read my story, enjoy the chapter and Cabaiguan as always. Lots of love- Alpha**

* * *

Tooth was enjoying off time at the palace -some of the first off time in a month- in her room. Decorated in brilent blues, golds, and greens, her room reflects her own beautiful plumage. Closing her eyes, Tooth resigned herself to her memories. Some of her first, like the thrill of her first time out in the field, and the first time she was seen.

***Flash Back***

"Alright girls, you know your job, these are your places. Right now, you are working the England. Cassia, you are in Acton in Greater London. Rose, you have Yate in Gloucestershire. Yes, Gloucestershire is a real county, now go. May, Holt in Norfolk. Amber, Crowle in Lincolnshire. Brease, Billericay in Essex. Adobe, Tombridge in Kent. Ceader, Southport in Merseyside. Giget, Petersfield in Hampshire. Toothina, Oakengates in Shropshire. When you get your teath, have them ready to catigorize upon arivle. Let's move it ladies!" The brisk words of Yáchǐ reached every one of her girls. Some of them still verry young, like Rose and Cassia. While others have long adapted to the quick speach of their mother, such as Ceader and Toothina have.

While waching her fairys fly off to their respective towns, Yáchǐ pondered who would take her place one day. Sure Ceader is fast and efficeant, but she lacks the basic drive to compleat her tasks. May and Adobe are good girls and they cirtenaly have the drive to collect the teath, but they are often clumsly and tend to drop the teath in the wrong box, or just forget to leave a gift for the children. But then there are Amber, Brease, Giget, and Toothina. All seasond workers, and all good fighters. But the question is who to choose, so just for Ms. Parinoia's sake, Yáchǐ would not be leving anything to chance. Little did her girls know, they had just been assigned into a compatition for the top spot. All the girls had the skill, spirit, stamina, and strenth, but now Yáchǐ is going to see who makes the best of the four. _Good thing I called in that favor with Winter, _Yáchǐ thought. _He shure did knock out a lot of teath this season. But now, Amber, Brease, Giget, and Toothina, will have to make it through a snow storm too. _

Oakengates, Shropshire

Flying at top speed, Toothina races from house to house, collecting tooth apon tooth. _Who would have gussed that Oakengates would have so many teath? _Tooth mused, shivering lightly in the cold winter air. _Hang it all Winter, can you not make it snow on my runs? _Winter. Old Man Winter. Tooth feals certain that he comes out only on her shifts, just to make her life hard.

Toothina, so engrosed in her thoughts, flies into a window.

"Ouch..." she wispers rubbing her head. Sitting down on the window ledge for a moment to help her recover, Tooth lissions for a story. If she is luckey, she may just hear a mother tell their child a story of knights or kings. Once in Pursia, Tooth had overherd the story of Sinbad. That's when she hears a soft voice float from inside the house, comming to the end of a story.

"And that is why, when you put your tooth under your pillow, it dissapears."

"But what about the coin?" a sleepy voice asks.

"That's left by the Tooth Fairy, in trade for your tooth. That way, you get somthing too."

Toothina smiles, the story of the Tooth Fairy. If only people knew that it wasn't just a story. Sighing, Tooth quietly opens the window after the mother is gone -and the child asleep- and quickly makes her way over to the bed. Gently landing, she reaches under the pillow for the tooth. Finding it she swaps her prise in exchange for a shilling. Tooth freases when she hears a soft gasp. Slowly, she looks up, only to find that looking back at her, are a pair of bright green eyes. _Hang it all to MiM and back..._ Tooth thinks.

"Your the Tooth Fairy?" The voice is just as soft as the gasp. Gentily, Tooth nods. The shock on the kids face is priceless.

"What's your name?" The girl asks. Tooth points to herself, and the girl giggles and nods.

"Toothina, what's yours?" Tooth answers.

"My name is Lilly, do you collect all the teath?"

"No, my sisters also collect them. But I have to go now."

"Okay, g'dbye Tooth." Lilly says softly, as shimmering sand lulled her off to sleep. Looking out the window, Tooth sees The Sandman retracting his dream sand from out the window, and give Tooth a small wave. Waving back, Tooth starts her way home, thining over what just happend. Stopping suddenly, Tooth realises somthing. _I just got my first beliver..._

***End Flash Back***

* * *

**And that my fathfull fallowers is the end of my third chapter! This is my version of how Tooth got her first beliver, I know I took liberities, but hay... I'm the author. Just let me know what you think when you read this, I would love to know. I have no odd phrase today, I just want your honest oppinon. Lots of Love- Alpha.**


End file.
